


Plastic Monstrosities!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock goes undercover





	Plastic Monstrosities!

John Watson leaned against the table watching the man in front of him. He was everything John was not: tall, thin, beautiful, dark curly hair and wearing a speedo. John couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Neither could others including a slightly overweight man to John’s right. The man was out of place on the beach, wearing dress pants, a button down and carrying his dress shoes. John adjusted his position and muttered, “to my right. Average guy, tad overweight, drooling.”

John started casually walking towards the beautiful man. The man on his right didn’t even notice John, so busy staring that he staggered as he started walking forward.

John watched the suspect reach into his shoe and adjust the syringe. He adjusted course and picked up his pace. When he was two feet from the suspect, the man noticed John. His eyes got wide and he turned to flee as the doctor launched himself. They went down with John gaining the upper-hand quickly, pinning both hands and calling for back-up.

Lestrade came out of nowhere to take the suspect. John dusted himself off and looked up into the stunning eyes of his gorgeous husband.

“Thank God! I was getting blisters from these plastic monstrosities called flip-flops.”, taking John’s hand, Sherlock added, “and next time, you get to be bait!”


End file.
